Daylight
by Signe O
Summary: Kevin startles Alexis awake. Shameless, tiny fluff piece.


**A/N:** Teeny, tiny fluff piece for Rylexis. I want to do a multi-chapter AU (including undercover!Ryan and everything) at a later time, but I'm still fleshing out the storyline. If anyone has any prompts for these two, you are more than leave them in reviews or PMs; heaven knows we have a shortage of fics in this part of the fandom. Alright, onto the drabble!

* * *

><p>Sunlight bled through off-white curtains as the sleeping redhead rolled onto her stomach. Her mind occupied with semi-realistic dreams, she didn't notice the soft pit-pat of footsteps on wooden floor. Neither did she feel his blue eyes, lingering on her ungraceful form. With her open mouth and awkwardly stretched limbs she was probably quite the sight. Not to mention the drool she swore that she could feel even in her dream state.<p>

Unattractive or not, the bed soon gave into the man's weight as he settled beside her. A soft click announced the coffee's landing on her bedside table. Alexis stirred as the colorful pictures behind her eyelids slowly dissolved. Desperately, she attempted to grab a hold of some of them. However, a sudden, wet warmth on her cheek chased all images away. Annoyed, she rolled away from the offending heat. Unfortunately, it moved on, and settled on top of her lips.

Her hand reacted before she could even open up her eyes. Instinctively, it flew through the air, just to land a solid slap on something soft. The momentary pain in her palm forced her eyes open, and there were Kevin's blue eyes, staring her down. Shock was evident in every line of his face. For a few seconds, Alexis could do nothing but blink. Why was he looking at her like that? Why wasn't he kissing her already? Then she realized.

He already had. And she had slapped him.

A red spot was already forming on his pale skin. "Oh-my-god," she breathed, her hand raising to brush her fingertips against his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Kev. I- I didn't mean to." Blood was rising to her cheeks. After a couple of seconds, their shades of pink matched. "Are you okay?" Her baby-blues sought out his. Luckily, all signs of betrayal had left his features. Left was only a smile, and then a chuckle joined it.

"I've had worse," he assured her, and watched while she sat up straight in the bed. Alexis expected him to continue. When he didn't, she became painfully aware of her appearance; her hair was a mess, her t-shirt was at least three sizes too big and her eyes had to look like a racoon's. Embarrassed, and feeling her face grow even hotter, she pulled the covers closer to her chest. The duvet crumpled beneath her tense fingers. Shyly, she met his eyes, and... was that disappointment she found there? He continued before she could be sure: "So, I'm guessing you're not a morning person." There was something in his smile that she couldn't identify.

"You could say that," she admitted with a snort. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to being waken up... like that."

"You mind it?" His forehead was crinkled like the silk sheets around her. Dissatisfied with the way his face wrinkled, Alexis reached out to smooth his skin. She liked the lines that appeared by the corners of his mouth a lot more.

With a smile reflecting his, she answered, "Of course not."

The silence between them was comfortable, both using it to study the other. Kevin was wearing his jeans from last night – apparently he hadn't found anything more comfortable. Meanwhile, his chest was bare, and his hair screamed 'I got laid last night'. It was a good thing her dad was out of town. Still, she had never seen him look more handsome. And that was quite the feat, considering the torch she had been carrying for him since the day she stepped into the twelfth precinct. Back then, he had just been that one cute cop, who was probably too old for her anyway, but was still perfectly nice to talk to. It was impossible for her to tell when her half-hearted crush had turned into an all-consuming love.

"Penny for your thoughts," he offered with a gentle smile, though the absentminded look in his eyes would suggest that he, too, was lost in thoughts.

"I used to have a huge crush on you," came her honest reply. Her frankness had obviously surprised him; she could hear him suck in air in something that was suspiciously close to a gasp. She couldn't hold back a grin. He had definitely never stopped being adorable. "Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just a sucker for blue eyes."

"So am I," he agreed. Alexis didn't have time to comment on the cheesiness of that statement; his lips swallowed her words before they even reached her tongue.

* * *

><p>As I said, I'd love to receive some prompts, via reviews or PMs!<p> 


End file.
